Sun and Moon
by Drachenfliege
Summary: Like sun and moon, we can never be together. But sometimes sun and moon meet. Bottom!Harry.


Title: Sun and Moon

Rating: M

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, and don't intend to make money with this

Note: Inspired by Snow Patrol "Set fire to the third bar"

It was cold these days… cold and silent…

Green eyes watched as flakes of purest white fell slowly, not caring, to the already snow covered ground.

A sigh escaped his rose-colored lips, filling the room before the silence fell again over his body, much heavier than any amount of snow could ever be.

The boy shivered, after all it was the coldness inside him that made him suffer, didn't let the thoughts go, on the boy with hair as white as the snow that was everywhere around him.

His eyes travelled to the marauders map lying forgotten in his trunk, too painful were the memories that came with it, cause of the silence, slowly consuming his very soul. He wished though, oh how he wished to just take the map, see his name, touch the place where his face would be, and getting lost in wishful thoughts of what could never be.

Slowly he closed his eyes, tears already gathering behind his eyelids. He let his body sink to the floor, coldness creeping through his clothes, making him feel, something other than the all consummating silence within him.

He curled up, remembering the voice of the blonde, even while spiting him with insults it was music in his ears surpassing everything around him. How he wished that someone, something would lay him down in those warm arms. Those he kept imagining when he hugged himself at nights as cold and silent as now.

It seemed as if they were miles apart, like sun and moon, so different, they could never be together.

He imagined warm fingers travelling over his light sunkissed skin, drawing lines of fire, warming his insides.

A soft voice, whispering sweet words.

Soft lips touching his, melting against each other becoming one, sharing each other like an Island. The ebony haired didn't dare open his eyes, too great was the fear of his greatest desire just disappearing into thin air like all the nights before.

Blue-grey eyes met forest green, sparks flying, scaring away the coldness and filling the room with heat, warming the very core of their souls. A small smile graced his lips, the first in weeks.

"you're here… but… how…?"

Shaking fingers gently touching alabaster cheeks, afraid the boy's face would break like a china doll.

"Sun and moon sometimes meet… "

Was the whispered reply, picking up the earlier thoughts of the smaller.

As if realizing the situation, their lips met again, in a heated kiss, hands intertwined, afraid to let go, tongues battling.

"I… never thought…." Tears now rolling freely down the cheeks, clouding the forest green of their font.

"shhh…" a finger gently pressed to his lips, silencing him before being claimed again by those of the boy lying above him.

"Just enjoy for now"

Hands travelling down the small body, white against brown, touching, stroking making his skin weep for more, making him addicted.

The fire kept rising in him, setting him on fire, making his eyes glow a rare occurrence these days.

"Please…" and his begging was heard as warm hands made their way to the hem of his shirt, to the edge of his trousers. His breath hitched as the sound of an opening zipper filled the room, joining the soft gasping and heavy breathing.

And then there was a hand closing over him making his back arch, wanting more.

The gasping grew louder as he pushed up trying to gain more friction, for his sweet release.

His fingers started roaming over the body lying above him, before finding their to the buttons and opening them hastily, craving for more.

Soft fabric fell around him as it opened, making way for those eager touches. Fingertips gliding over the milky white skin, leaving hot traces and goosebumps on their way.

Slowly grazing over light pink nipples, making the Slytherin suck in his breath.

"…harry…" His voice husky with desire.

And their lips met again sealing their feeling

Tbc.

Yeah so, my first fiction in like… 4 years! And my first in English, I'm German that's why my English is a bit… off… XD

I've been writing this at the uni so the smexy scenes are in the next chap hrhr

I hope I will be able to do this in English O.o

Reviews are my delicious so feel free to post!

puts Cookies and tea on the table


End file.
